


Sleep

by LeavesAreGreeen



Series: Reborn/Lambo Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavesAreGreeen/pseuds/LeavesAreGreeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last, Reborn could finally fall into a deep slumber after two long weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> The Hitman Who Loved Me 2 finally got translated into English. The ending made me sad. T.T Show some love, Reborn!

A storm brewed at 3 am in the morning and a figure in black cursed at the sudden bout of rainfall. Reborn had just finished a mission and was making his way back home. He sped up his pace hoping to get away from the rain. Unfortunately for him, the way back home was unsheltered. The hitman was definitely not pleased that his expensive Armani suit and shoes were getting soaked in the god awful rain. Leon made an adequate umbrella but the wind was too strong. Nevertheless, he was grateful for the effort of his most loyal pet.

_Ah, finally._

Reborn made a left turn into the neighbourhood which was illuminated by old, dusty street lamps. His destination was one of the first few houses on the street so he had found shelter in no time at all. The hitman dug out the keys from his pocket and promptly unlocked the door. Toeing out his shoes, he clicked his tongue at the mess he was making at the doorway. Common courtesy would be to clean it up but he was tired and frankly gave no shit. No doubt the other occupant of this house was going to make a fuss about it.

_Speaking of which…_

Not that he was complaining or anything but after being gone for 2 weeks and phoning in advance to inform him of his return, that stupid cow should have at least stayed up or something. Judging by the darkness and silence that idiot was probably sound asleep with blankets keeping him warm while Reborn was out here soaked to the bone. Oh yeah, he was definitely not cleaning the mess up.

Water will evaporate. Eventually.

The raven haired man stripped out of his clothes and made his way into the bedroom. Sure enough, he found the obnoxious cow curled up with a blanket. The lightning guardian stirred a bit when Reborn closed the door behind him. The movement made a few curly strands of hair fall on his face.

Deciding that the image in front of him was definitely not cute at all, Reborn proceeded to take a quick hot shower and changed into his stripy pajamas. He got onto the bed where Lambo was now hugging a pillow. His pillow.

"Stupid cow, if you take my pillow what do I sleep on?"

With much difficulty, the hitman managed to pry Lambo's fingers off his pillow only to receive a frown and a whine of disappointment in return.

"Idiot cow, if you missed me that much you could have waited up. Have you heard of coffee?"

Adjusting the pillow behind his head, Reborn faced the ceiling and placed both hand on his abdomen willing sleep to come. For quite some time, all he could do was to listen to the sounds of the rain and the breathing of the person next to him. His senses were on high alert when he felt some movement next to him. The young Bovino had taken the liberty of turning away from Reborn and hugging another pillow on the other side.

_The nerve._

It seems that Reborn has to do everything around here. He slowly tugged at the blanket covering Lambo till it was covering his own pajama clad body. After growing out of that hideous cow jumpsuit, the stupid cow and always worn shorts and a shirt to sleep no matter the weather. However, for such a chilly night as this, the shorts and shirt ceased to provide the much needed warmth.

Soon enough, the young guardian turned back to Reborn's side feeling the warmth emanating from the hitman. Reborn put his arm over the guardian waist smirked when his lover snuggled up to him chest. The younger of the two inhaled and sighed contentedly a small smile on his pretty boy face. At last, Reborn could finally fall into a deep slumber after two long weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically after 2 long weeks away on a mission, Reborn wanted to cuddle Lambo to sleep cause he missed him. Awwww =)


End file.
